Jealousy, Spite and Cheap Pregnancy Tests
by Saruwatari Akimi
Summary: Hao gatecrashes Anna and Yoh's honeymoon by kidnapping Anna. When Yoh finally manages to rescue her [with the help of two teenagers] Anna discovers she is pregnant, but with which Asakura?
1. Yokohama

_Hi, this is my second SK fanfiction, I hope it goes as well as the first! Please R&R. Moonflower x_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King or any of the characters (obviously!). The characters Haku and Mikami in Chapter 3 may happen to have the same names as other manga characters, but they are not the same and are MINE! So no touchy! (If that even makes sense)_

* * *

**Jealousy, Spite and Cheap Pregnancy Tests**

**Introduction**

Yoh held the blonde Itako girl. It was the only time he could get close to her properly - she didn't like people touching her. He breathed in the last of her perfume - honeysuckle and jasmine - and ran a hand through her silky blonde hair. She looked the picture of innocence when she was asleep - breathing quietly, eyes framed by long lashes delicately closed, her hair shiny in the moonlight. She squirmed in her sleep and moved around a little, but did not wake. "I love you, Anna," he whispered. "Good night." He closed his eyes and joined her in sleep.

**Chapter One**

Anna woke with a start. She found herself lying in the middle of the double bed she was sharing with Yoh. He had his arms around her and was peacefully asleep, snoring quietly. Though she wasn't exactly happy about the position she was in,she hadn't the heart to move away. She buried her head in his bare chest. He smelt comfortingly of sweat, shower gel and aftershave. She glanced at the digital clock beside the bed, which was indignantly displaying in burning red numbers the fact it was 4.43 am. Too early to get up, too late to go back to sleep. She closed her eyes and sighed. Outside, in the cool, still night, a cloaked figure stared up at the room where the couple slept. Even by the light of the moon it was impossible to make out the face, yet it seemed menacing without having to reveal its identity. With a swirl of its robe and a flash of fire, the figure was gone.

Yoh woke up, Anna still sleeping peacefully in his arms. He glanced at his alarm clock.

"Nine AM! What? Who turned off the alarm?" he wondered aloud. Anna woke with a start, gazing up at him hopefully.

"Um...surprise?" she said, smiling. Yoh sighed. "Oh well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to have a bit more extra sleep now and then, hey, Anna?"

"Slob," she said, poking him playfully. She got out of bed and picked some clothes out of the wardrobe. "Yoh, don't lie there and watch me undress, you pervert!" she said, poking him again. He groaned and put the duvet over his head. She was back to normal. "Well, come on, get up! We have things to do today," she insisted, continuing to poke the Yoh-shaped lump under the covers. "All right, all right, I'm getting up!" he groaned reluctantly. Anna pulled back the covers revealing Yoh wearing nothing exceptboxers.

"An-na, give me a minute! We're on our honeymoon," he pleaded.

"Yes, but that's no excuse for you to be a slob! Yoh, get UP!" she argued. He sighed and went into the bathroom to shave. She dressed, brushed her teeth and went downstairs for breakfast. They were staying in a fancy four-star hotel in Yokohama and even she had to admit the food wasn't bad.

By the time Yoh finished shaving, showering and getting dressed, Anna was nowhere to be seen. He noticed a bright pink sticky note on the CD player she'd insisted on bringing. He picked it up and read it. It said

"_Yoh_

_Press play"_

Puzzled, he did as the note said. The ancient machine crackled into life, then announced:

_"I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about it  
Cos I'm in love with you _

You're the only one,  
I'd be with till the end  
When I come undone  
You bring me back again  
Back under the stars  
Back into your arms..."

then crackled to a stop. Anna could be really sweet sometimes. Yoh smiled and turned it off. He went downstairs (in the lift, not the stairs of course) and found Anna waiting in the reception, scoffing the complimentary mints. The receptionist frowned at her.

"Uh, Anna, I don't think you're meant to take that many," he said awkwardly.

"Oh really? I didn't know," she said sarcastically. Yoh took her hand and they walked through the double doors, unaware of the figure watching them from behind a nearby potplant.

_Revenge. I must have revenge._

**In the next chapter:**

Anna drinks too much punch, and the residents of Room 302 are not best pleased about Anna and Yoh's chocie of nighttime activity! -_wink wink nudge nudge-_


	2. Karaoke, Punch and Broken Bedsprings

_Author note: in the next chapter things will start to get ugly, so read with caution!_

**Chapter Two**

The midday sun in Yokohama shone down on the young couple, hand in hand, lost in a world of their own. It was much too hot for May. Yoh's shirt was sticking to him already and they were both dying for something to drink.

"How about we go and get lunch, Anna? I'm starving...not to mention thirsty and boiling hot," he complained, attempting to drag her into a nearby sushi restaurant.

"All right, all right, oh whinging husband! And don't drag me!" Anna mused, pulling Yoh's shirt away from his back. It was soaking wet. "Eurgh, how much do you sweat?" she questioned disgustedly. They entered the cool restaurant together, thankful for the air conditioning. Yet again an ominous figure lurked somewhere in the shadows, watching with jealous eyes the happy couple holding hands and kissing over the table.

_Revenge! Victory will be mine!_

* * *

After lunch Anna and Yoh trailed back to the hotel to lounge by the pool and take a quick swim. On their waythrough many winding streets and narrow alleys, Anna thought she caught a glimpse of a somewhat familiar river of long brown hair, but perhaps it was just yet another anonymous passer-by. How did it feel to be a duck in a world of chickens, a brown cow in a field of white ones, the odd one out? For the first time in months, perhaps years, she found herself wondering something deep, meaningful even. Lost in a daydream, she hadn't noticed that she and Yoh had arrived back at the hotel. He waved a hand in front of her face. 

"An-naaa? Hellooooo? You were miles away," he reminded her. "Sometimes I wonder what goes on in your head." He stroked her short blonde hair, and for once she didn't pull away. She curled her arm round his waist and rested her head on his shoulder. Maybe Yoh was the only one who realised there was more to her than met the eye. After all, only a duck can lay a duck egg.

* * *

That night, Anna and Yoh went to a karaoke party. It was hilarious to watch your husband on a stage screaming Green Day and Bob Marley and all the rest. It was fun to drink too much punch and join him on the stage singing I Got You Babe, but the best thing was to dance.To squeal and wave your limbs around crazily, to rest your head on your husband's shoulder, smirking andsticking your tongueat the people sitting moodilyon the barstools, drinking and not dancing with anyone. They went home at one in the morning, their arms round each other. Anna's eyes sparkled with pleasure and life, and though it was late at night she felt no hints of fatigue. On the other hand, Yoh was yawning at the salsa and had nearly gone to sleep by the slowdances, desperately trying to keep up with Anna's newfound vitality. They finally reached the hotel, Yoh almost collapsing in a heap on the floor, Anna bouncing up and down at his side, poking him through the glass double doors. They piled into the lift with about seven other seriouslypissed partygoers, all yelling rowdily and snogging anything blonde that moved, including Anna, because Yoh was too tired and she was too drunk to care. The lift stopped at their floor with a cheerful _ding_, Anna dragged Yoh out of the lift while blowing kisses to several people of both genders, and inserted the key into the lock of Room 402. The couple somehow managed to stagger their way to the bed, pull out some crumpled nightclothes from under the pillows and put them on. They tumbled into bed, the annoying digital alarm clock (Ren's idea of a wedding present) practically screaming the words ONE TWENTY THREE AM! Anna pulled Yoh on top of her. 

"Yoh, come on!" she screamed, her eyes wide with passion and ecstasy.

"Anna, shut up. You're drunk," Yoh groaned.

"I swear to drunk I'm not God!" Anna replied indignantly, fluttering her eyelashes.

"Oh yes you are. You drank too much of that disgusting punch stuff. Let me go to sleep," he whined, but only half-heartedly. Her body was the most powerful magic...perhaps he had better take advantage of the situation?

* * *

The elderly couple in Room 302 sat up in bed, sighed and shook their heads, trying to block out the screaming, passionate shouts and jangling of bedsprings from upstairs. Somewhere, somebody could be heard banging the ceiling with a broom or a mop or something while kindly but firmly yelling in Japanese, "Oi! You! Keep it down!". In rooms 400 to 450 there were people putting on earmuffs, groaning and burying their heads under pillows. There had been a lot of people at that party, after all, and whoever it was banging away in Room 402 were not the only ones! After perhaps half an hour and about four broken beds, the screams, shouts of "More!" and worse had subsided, and all over the hotel people were clicking off lights, sighing, and attempting to go back to sleep. Anna and Yoh did the same, holding each other close and hoping nobody would notice that some of the springs in the bed had collapsed.

* * *

Anna woke up the next morning feeling absolute crap. Her head was thumping and her stomach hurt. Yoh was already awake, searching through a bag for a box of aspirin. 

"Shit...I have a massive hangover," Anna groaned, rubbing her head. "What do they put in that punch! And why is the bed sagging like this? I'm complaining to management!"

"Er...perhaps you'd better not do that...because, erm, er...what happened last night," Yoh said with all the subtlety of an elephant falling off a cliff into a lake. He went red and tugged at the collar of his shirt.

"Oh. My. God. We didn't, did we?" Anna said, putting her head in her hands.

"Hubba hubba," laughed Yoh. He expected Anna to swear, slap him or bang her head on something, but instead she laughed as well.

"I bet those old codgers downstairs weren't happy!"

"Oh no! There was banging of brooms on ceilings and all!"

Anna laughed so much she almost split her sides. "I can't believe we did that! We must have been really...you know...to make the springs break," she gasped. "Uh-oh, I bet I was way too drunk to bother with protection. Remind me never to touch anything alcoholic again. I hope they have a pharmacy near here."

"Damn! I knew there was something else I needed in that chemist down the road!" said Yoh, slapping his forehead.

"That can wait. Let's go out for ice-cream."

"What, at 10am? We haven't even had breakfast yet! Oh, Anna, take one of these for your head." He chucked a box of paracetamol at her.

"Come on, hurry up and get dressed, you lazy bum! I'm hungry," Anna complained, prodding Yoh in the back.

"Ow! Anna, that hurts! Quit it! Okay, okay, I'm getting dressed! If you'd only stop poking me!"

Anna laughed. "You're learning."

**In the next chapter:**

Anna and Yoh's trip out for ice-cream gets nasty when Hao arrives on the scene, as does a rather helpful teenager and her boyfriend!


	3. Crime and Ice Cream

_The much-awaited (yeah, by Holy Girl and Musette Fujiwara)_ _chapter 3 is now here! This is where things start to get ugly (like I keep saying!) between Anna and Hao...oops looks like I'm giving it away. Notice I said they START TO get ugly! Muahahaha._

**This painful-to-write chapter is dedicated to my best friend Roxy, who insists on reading the really really sick M-rated fictions even though I tell her they're not suitable! Sure, she maybe about 20 cms taller than me, but I'm older than her!**** -mutter mutter- ...people always thinking they can tell me what to do... -mutter mutter-**

**Chapter Three**

"Yoh, there don't seem to be any ice-cream shops in Yokohama," Anna pointed out after they had walked round most of the city. "I think I noticed that before," Yoh said sarcastically. "Hang on, there's some truck thingy over there...maybe I can get one! What flavour do you want?"

"Um, strawberry, please," Anna said. Yoh toddled off to the van and she sat down on a bench drinking from the bottle of water she had brought with her. It was warm by now, but at least fluid. Suddenly she noticed a familiar face amongst the many people crowding the square. She was sure she knew that face...whoever it was was coming towards her. It wasn't till they were about ten paces away from her something clicked and she realised who it was.

Hao.

He was coming for her. But why? Yet again those annoying unanswered questions popped up in the back of her head to torture her while she racked her brain for an answer. She glanced round. Yoh was about fifty metres away in the middle of a long queue and there was no way he'd be able to hear her. She sensed danger and started to move away, but it was too late.

"Well hello, Anna," he said, smiling. "How about you come with me?"

"What the-! Hey! Get off me! YOH!" she yelled. He grabbed her by the wrist and started to pull her away through the crowd. She dropped the bottle of water and screamed for Yoh, but it was no use. He was too far away. As a last resort, she pulled off her bandana and threw it onto the floor, hoping Yoh would notice it. She struggled and tried to run but he was too strong. Yoh hadn't even turned round. Realising there was no hope, she reluctantly allowed herself to be dragged away to who knows what fate.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yoh walked back to the bench where Anna had been sitting. She wasn't there.

"What? Anna? Where are you?" he said, looking round. He sensed something...it wasn't good. Oh crap. Hao had only gone and done it. As I'm sure you know, it isn't very easy to run after someone while holding two large ice-creams, so he shoved them into the hands of two bewildered children.

"Here you go kids! Free ice-creams!" he said, and rushed off to find Anna. He looked around frantically, but there was no sign of neither her nor Hao. Somebody tapped him on the shoulder.

"Can I be of help? Have you lost someone?" a voice said. Yoh jerked round. It was a girl of about seventeen with long black hair cascading down her back. She was wearing a bikini top made of about as much material of a sheet of tissue and white shorts. He tried not to stare.

"Possibly. Who are you?" he asked, trying to sound casual, but he was sweating buckets and the worry showed in his voice.

"My name's Mikami."

"As in Ghost Sweeper?"

"Don't! Everyone says that," she retorted, folding her arms. "Who are you looking for then?"

"My wife, Anna. I'm Yoh, by the way. She's blonde, pretty and has been dragged off by my maniac of a twin brother," he explained, sighing.

"We'd better get moving then. We can use my boyfriend Haru's motorbike," she suggested.

"Haru? As in Rave Master?" he said, smiling.

"You read too much manga! Hurry up then, we need to find this Anna."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Anna had been unceremoniously dumped in the boot of a car, tied up by her hands and gagged. By now Hao had bite marks all over his arms. Anna tried to scream, but unfortunately the gag was doing its job. She prayed Yoh was doing something to find her, but if he was he wasn't doing a good job of it. After about twenty minutes they arrived in a pretty much empty street lined with gloomy grey houses. Hao carried Anna inside (with fierce objections). They ended up in a room on the second floor containing a bin, a bed and a pinboard with photos of Anna all over it. She shuddered. Hao removed the gag and she gasped for air.

"What the hell are you doing? Untie me this instant!" she screamed.

"Hmm...let me think about that. No," Hao smirked. She glared at him.

"This isn't going to work! Yoh will be here to save me soon...and...and...and...you'll be in massive trouble!" she yelled, trying to make herself heard. It was no use. There was only one small window and it was shut fast.

Hao laughed. "I love you when you're stubborn, Anna. But you know and I know nobody is coming to your rescue." He came towards her. She stood up, started to run and headbutted him in the chest. He doubled up, wheezing.

"Don't you ever do that again," he said menacingly. A ball of fire flickered in his hand. She stepped back in fear. They called her the Ice Queen for a reason - and fire melts ice.

"YOH!" she yelled hopefully, but nobody answered her call. The flame moved from side to side. She watched it, hypnotized. "Don't do it..." she mumbled, then passed out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yoh sat on the back of the motorbike, his hands round Mikami's waist.

"Are you sure you know how to drive this thing?" he asked for the fourteenth time. Mikami sighed.

"Yes! I have a license and everything! Put this on, and don't scream too loud. Haru is following us in the car," she explained, handing Yoh a helmet. She looked over her shoulder at Haru, a tall guy with big muscles and spiky hair, and gave him the thumbs-up sign.

"Let's go!" she yelled, and started up the motorbike. Yoh screamed. "Slow dooooooown!" They swerved round corners and drove down narrow streets looking for Hao's car, but there was no sign of it anywhere. They must have gone round half the city at least. They drove back to the hotel for a rest. Yoh sat down on the leather sofas in the reception and put his head in his hands.

"It's no use," he moaned. "We'll never find her. My poor innocent wife has been abducted by my own brother!"

Mikami and Haru sat down either side of him.

"We'll find her," Haru said sympathetically. "We just need more time. We can go look some more after dinner." Mikami opened her mouth to protest, but he shook his head at her. She patted Yoh on the back.

Miles away, an unconscious Anna lay slumped across the hard bed in the little room, innocently unaware of what was in store for her.

**In the next chapter:**

**Hao gets to grips with Anna, and Yoh, Mikami and Haru finally manage to track her down.**


	4. Yoh's Shirt Causes Some Trouble

_Muahaha, welcome to chapter 4! It's not as bad as you might have thought (or hoped) cos I'm too much of a wuss to describe it properly. Also some of the M-rated fics on here just make me squirm (Roxy makes me read them :( bleh!) so I'm not even going to try and write stuff like that. Enjoy:-)_

**Chapter 4**

Anna woke up to find herself staring into a pair of big brown eyes. For a minute she thought they were Yoh's and felt a sudden rush of love. Then everything came flooding back to her and she remembered it was Hao. She felt a weight on top of her - it was him. She suddenly realised what he was doing to her, screamed, and tried to pull away.

"Thought you might try that," Hao said, smiling. He muttered something. Anna's arms snapped to her sides and her body seized up. She tried to move, tried to speak, but none of her would move. The only thing she could do was blink. She looked at him pleadingly with sorrowful eyes, but it was in vain. Nothing was going to work.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next half an hour was absolute hell. There was not one part of her body that hadn't been touched, licked or kissed. She felt dirty. Without warning Hao got off the bed, muttered another strange chant and she could move again. Weeping in embarassment and pain, she gathered up her clothes from the floor and started to put them back on.

"I hate you!" she screamed between sobs. "I hate you for what you've done to me! You had no right to do that!"

Hao smiled grimly. "You may have been stupid enough to marry my pathetic little brother, but you're mine now, Anna."

"Yoh's not pathetic! He's more than you'll ever be! You tried to kill him!" she yelled furiously. "And I'm not _yours_! I don't _belong _to anyone. I'm not a doll. Oh yeah, this one's for Yoh!" she shrieked, kicking him right where it hurts. He yelled with pain.

"If you do that again I'll hurt you in ways that you could never imagine," he panted. "I'll see you later, Anna." He opened the door, left the room and slammed the door. She heard a key turn in the lock.

Anna sat on the bed and sighed. This was it - destined to become the plaything of a sex-crazed pyromaniac. _Hurry up, Yoh, _she thought. _Rescue me, if you're not pathetic like Hao says. _As a desperate last measure, she took one of her shoes and threw it out the window, hoping that if, by some miracle, Yoh went past, he might spot the shoe and realise she was in there.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yoh, this is pointless! We're not getting any closer to Anna," Mikami yelled over the roar of the motorbike engine.

"Wait! Mikami, stop this thing! StopstopstopstopstopSTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!" Yoh replied, spotting something lying on the pavement nearby. Mikami stopped, Haru on his friend's moped nearly crashing into her.

"What?" she said. Yoh had run off down the street. She followed. "Yoh, what are you doing? Come back!"

He had picked up the object on the pavement. A wedge sandal with red straps. "Anna's shoe," he said, in hushed tones.

"What about-? You don't think, well, we've, erm, FOUND her, do you?" Mikami asked sarcastically.

"I bet you she's in there," said Yoh, peering at the small round window. "I have to get in somehow!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lying face down on the hard bed, Anna suddenly heard tapping sounds coming from the window. She ran over to it, spotting a familiar face. Could it be? It was. She yanked the window open.

"Yoh! Oh, Yoh! How did you find me? I knew you would!" she gushed. He grinned.

"Long story. What happened to you?"

"You don't want to know, seriously. Hao's in the shower, I think. I hear water running. Get me out of here, pleeeeease!"

"I'll do my best. Here, take this," he suggested, pulling off his shirt. He handed it to her. "It's cold at night," he smiled. "I'll come and rescue you as soon as I can. I have to go now, it's starting to rain and this roof is getting slippery. Yaaargh!" he cried, seeming to fall backwards. Anna looked out of the window worriedly. He was sitting down on the tiled ledge jutting out from under the the second storey of the house. He gave her the thumbs-up. "Bye, Anna. Love you," he said. She smiled and closed the window. She just had time to stuff the shirt under the pillow before Hao burst in, wearing a towel round his lower half. His eyes narrowed. He had spotted a corner of Yoh's shirt sticking out. He walked over to the bed and moved the pillow, revealing what Anna had so hastily stuffed under there.

"Where did this come from?" he said, holding it up.

"Um..." she stuttered, trying to think up an excuse. Suddenly she felt an irresistible urge to tell him the truth. He watched as she wrestled with her conscience. Eventually she replied.

"It's Yoh's!" Anna blurted out. The spell had got the better of her.

"Yoh? What? How on earth could you have got this? He doesn't even know where you are! Or does he?" he said, looking hard at Anna. The strange feeling came over her again. She tried desperately to keep her mouth shut, but it was no use. Whatever he was doing was working. A voice in the back of her head whispered, _fight it, Anna! _Another much louder one screamed _TELL HIM THE TRUTH! _The whisper became a roar and she struggled, but managed to overcome Hao's enchantment.

"I...I carry it around with me. It has his mobile number on the inside in case I ever get lost," she lied convincingly.

"Hmm. Well. I'm compelled to believe you, my captivating one."

Anna scowled. "Shut up."

He leaned over and grabbed the front of her shirt. "You look so beautiful in the moonlight, Anna. My Anna..." he whispered. She pulled away.

"For the last time, I'm not "your" Anna. Leave me alone," she spat. Hao's image melted away in front of her. "How is he doing that?" she wondered aloud. Hao appeared again. "Trade secret," he smiled, and left the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Curled up on the floor in Yoh's shirt, Anna was freezing cold and hardly slept that night. Inside, something hurt much more than the hard floorboards pressing into her back - her vulnerability, unable to fight off Hao's spells. She found herself wishing more than ever that there was someone there at her side.


	5. Surprise, Surprise!

_Here is chapter five! I cannot think of anything to put here. Okay, erm, I LIKE LEMON MERINGUE PIE!_

**Chapter 5**

Anna woke up the next morning (after about two hours of sleep) with a pain in her stomach. She retched, stumbled to the door and banged on it.

"Hao," she croaked. "Hao, lemme out. I'm going to be sick."

Nobody appeared to let her anywhere near a toilet, so she had to use the bin.

"Ugh. Gross," she muttered to herself. She changed out of Yoh's shirt back into her normal clothes, which were a bit crumpled after being shoved in a heap on the floor the previous night. She was half dressed when the lock clicked and the door opened.

"You called?" Hao asked. He stared at her. She screamed, putting an arm across her chest.

"Too late," she said, glaring at him. She turned round and put on her top.

Hao sat down next to her on the bed. "Anna, stay with me. Stay with me and I can give you everything you ever wanted...and more."

She considered this for a moment, her eyes glazing over. One of those annoying little voices was singing (unhelpfully), _Just say no! _She was about to do so when a phrase echoed in her head. _No one expects what's never going to happen. _A smile spread across her face. She pushed Hao onto the floor and locked her lips on his. Oh, if only she had a camera! His _face_! She was starting to enjoy herself now, so much she didn't notice the door lock making a strange clicky noise. Nor did she notice it fall onto the floor and the door open, revealing three people standing there.

Yoh nearly fainted. Last night Anna had been pleading with him to get her out and now here she was kneeling on all fours over Hao (who was lying on the floor) and actually _kissing _him!

"Anna? What are you doing?" he asked, still not entirely sure whether he would be able to remain conscious.

Anna wiped her mouth and stood up. "I promise you, it's not what it looks like!" she explained hastily.

"That's exactly what I want to believe," he said disgustedly. "Come on, let's get out of here."

"Not so fast!"

They turned round, having momentarily forgotten Hao.

"You're not going anywhere, Anna," he panted, grabbing hold of her right arm. Yoh, still holding onto her left hand, pulled her in his direction. Hao did the same. She felt like she was going to snap in two any minute.

"LET GO OF ME!" she roared, making Mikami and Haru (still standing in the doorway) jump, and both Asakura brothers drop her. Painstakingly picking herself up from the floor, there was no mistaking the fury in her eyes.

"I have HAD ENOUGH of you two idiots fighting over me! Hao, leave me alone! I married Yoh because I love him, not you. (And because we were already engaged). I don't know why you're not satisfied after all you've done to me!" she yelled, though her voice was hoarse by now. "Can we go now!" All four of them ran downstairs, out the front door (kicked in by Yoh and Haru) and onto the motorbikes.

"Another partial success," Hao murmured to himself after they had gone. Standing alone a small dark room it should have sounded comical, but all that showed in his voice was fury and sorrow.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Anna and Yoh were busy thanking their two ever-so-helpful companions after being dropped off in the square near the hotel.

"_Sayonara_! Thanks for all your help," Anna croaked one last time, watching them drive off. "Can you lend me some change, Yoh? There's something I need in there," she continued, gesturing towards a shop displaying a flashing green cross sign. Yoh handed her an assortment of coins and watched her dash into the pharmacy and return a few minutes later carrying something in a plastic bag.

"What's in there?" he asked on the way back to the hotel. The sky was decorated with fluffy white clouds and a sun like a great shining penny blazing down on them, lighting up the world..

"Erm...it's a...a secret," she eventually replied. He smiled, not convinced. Once again they pushed open those huge glass doors and stepped into the lift, this time not stopping to nick a few mints out of the bowl in reception. When they reached the fourth floor, Anna unlocked the room and dashed into the bathroom with her pharmacy bag.

"Anna?" Yoh said curiously, banging on the door. "Anna, exactly what are you doing in there?"

"Nothing," she said hastily. There was a sound a bit like running water.

"Drop the innocent act, I know you're up to something," he continued. He waited. She didn't say anything for a few minutes, then there was a forehead-slapping noise, a scream, and a sickening crack.

"Huh? Anna? Anna? Stop mucking around! What have you done?" Yoh enquired. Upon receiving no reply he burst into the bathroom to discover the horrifying sight of Anna lying on the floor, her eyes closed, blood gushing like a fountain from a wound on her head. There was water all over the floor. He screamed, grabbed the phone, dialled for an ambulance and described the situation.

"Oh, Anna," he murmured, slotting her hand into his. Suddenly he noticed the box in the corner of the room. A pregnancy testing kit box. As he'd expected, there was a small plastic stick on the floor. He picked it up.

Positive.

_Muahahahahaha! Thus concludes chapter five! Poor Anna :) Aren't I nasty?_


	6. Don't Worry, Be Happy!

_Hello! Here is chapter six. It's taken me a while to write this, since I've been spending a lot of time thinking about sequels. I wonder if I can write more than six chapters for once?_

**Chapter Six**

The ambulance careered down what seemed like endless streets, going so fast Yoh almost fell off his seat. Seeing Anna lying strapped into the bed was torture. She would have hated it. She looked so still, so lifeless - he tried to push the thought out of his mind. Mikami and Haru had turned up at the last minute by some miracle and demanded to come with Yoh. They were sitting in a corner, speaking urgently. They finally arrived at the hospital, an ugly, looming, confusingly designed silver building with windows that could have been doors. He was ushered into the waiting room where he sat down on one of the orange plastic chairs. They were the most disgusting, eye-stinging orange in the world. There was a table nearby groaning with newspapers and celebrity magazines. He picked up the nearest one and flicked through the real-life stories. It was like one of those cartoons on TV where somebody feels guilty and everything they look at reminds them of what happened:

**"My Wife Ran Off With My Brother"**

**"Couple's Honeymoon Ruined by Sex Maniac"**

**"Outrage as Rapist Walks Free from Court!"**

"Sibling Rivalry - Twin Killed In Battle Over Girlfriend"

He gulped and chucked the magazine back on the pile, trying not to think about what was behind the door marked PRIVATE, what was beyond the ICU sign, who was lying lifelessly under a starched white sheet...gory images floated through his mind. This was one time in his life he was not going to sit down and say casually "Everything will work out" like he had done a million times before.

"I hate hospitals," he complained out loud, receiving a ripple of murmurs in agreement from the other people sitting patiently on the prison-suit-orange chairs. He looked around. Mikami and Haru were, frustratingly, nowhere to be seen. The clock above the vending machine caught his eye. It was heart-shaped and had DON'T WORRY written in bright pink across the face. He almost smiled, but instead slumped further down across his chair, so his body was horizontal across the seat. A young doctor in a long white coat smiled and flipped a coin at Yoh as he walked past. Yoh smiled gratefully in return and turned it over and over in his hand, reading for the thousandth time the letters engraved on the shiny piece of metal. He watched the hand counting the seconds on the DON'T WORRY clock. It jerked rhythmically, almost hypnotically...he watched it pass the twelve God knows how many times...he would just rest his eyes for a minute...it would be all right...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yoh-san? Yoh-san? YOH!"

He opened his eyes. Mikami was there, prodding him in the chest, a broad grin stretched across her suntanned face.

"You were asleep."

"I know..." he said wearily, running a hand through his hair.

"Come with me, there's good news!" she said excitedly, pulling him out of the chair and dragging him along the polished floor, her shoes squeaking offensively. She was surprisingly strong.

They stopped at a beige door with posters about diseases stuck all over it. Mikami pushed it open and slowed her pace to almost tiptoeing.

"What...?" Yoh started to say, rubbing his eyes. She pressed a finger to his lips.

"Shh."

Lying horrifyingly still in a bed at the end of the ward was...Anna. She had a large bandage round her head and her breathing sounded like someone rubbing bits of sandpaper together, but she was alive.

He sat down on a chair placed helpfully next to her bed. Mikami had vanished. He took her hand and to his surprise, her eyes opened and she sat up.

"Thank God, Anna, I was so worried," he said in one single breath. "Are you all right? How's your head?"

She looked at him blankly.

"Who...who are you?"


	7. End Of Part 1

**END OF PART ONE**

After all Anna has been through, there is yet more to endure...

Deceit...

Trickery...

Lies upon lies upon more lies.

There are some who will take a great advantage of her current situation, some who will go to any lengths to help her remember.

Please await Part Two of Jealousy, Spite & Cheap Pregnancy Tests.

Saffy xxx


	8. Liar, Liar

_Welcome to Chapter Seven, Part Two! Glad most people liked the first part of this story. Heh heh the chapterbreak was a bit dramatic but I need the effect._

**Part Two**

**Chapter Seven**

There were three things she knew.

Her name was Anna Kyouyama.

She was in hospital.

Her head hurt like crazy.

Who the heck was this weirdo? He was talking to her like she was his best friend. She wasn't listening. A nurse came to escort him out of the ward. She watched him go, intrigued. There were voices from outside, a man and a woman's voice.

"Yeah, that's right...Thankyou very much. Don't worry, he'll be all right."

The male voice's owner stepped smartly through the door at the end of the ward and walked towards her end of the room. He had a determined, arrogant air about him and long brown hair. He reminded her of the guy who had been there a few minutes ago.

"Anna!" he said, smiling broadly.

That was good. He seemed to know who she was. "Who are you?" she asked suspiciously, just in case.

He looked at her questioningly. "Hao. Your husband?" He showed her a ring. It had the word Anna engraved on the inside. "Don't mind my brother there. He's a bit..." he made a circular motion with his index finger next to his ear, "doo-lally. Off his rocker, y'know."

She stifled a laugh, warming slightly to him. "When do I get out of here?"

He grinned. "As soon as you like. I have extremely good contacts."

"All right...get me out."

He stayed put. "Come on, then."

"But I'm not wearing anything!"

"Yes you are!"

She found herself dressed in her blue beads, old bandana and long red dress.

"What happened to the black one?"

"You're wearing it."

"Stop it!"

* * *

Yoh, meanwhile, had somehow staggered painfully back to the hotel room. The watery morning sun cast a pool of light onto the bed, like a spotlight, reminding him that only one person would be sleeping there from now on. He flopped down onto it and hugged Anna's pillow, poking the corner into his eye to stop himself from crying. It hurt but didn't work. Suddenly he began howling, the noise muffled by the pillow.

"WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY?"

The one word escaped his lips over and over, forming an unanswerable question.

"WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY?"

Mikami pressed her ear to the door outside, listening to Yoh's anguished howls, sniffing and brushing away a tear of her own.

_Sorry this chapter is a bit rubbish and not very long but it's getting increasingly difficult to fill in the gaps in the plot. Happy birthday to me! I was 12 on Thursday _:-) _I've been very busy drawing anime peoples and talking on MSN so I haven't done much fanfiction lately. Also I have a load of homework to do. The joys of being a teenager (almost)._


	9. Yes, Sir!

_Hi...sorry for the delay. In year 7 there's thing you get called "homework". It's kind of like, work teachers tell you to do at home so they can put you in detention if you haven't done it. Heh. I don't like detention. It's a waste of time. So is playing hockey when it's raining. And if you're reading this, Roxy, I've changed the password so you can't go through my documents! Nyah nyah!_

**Chapter Eight**

The rain came down in silvery sheets, forming watery trails on the window. Anna traced them with her finger, imagining a hundred transparent snakes having races down the glass. She smirked at the thought, staring very hard at an oak tree outside. She mentally graffitied devil horns and a tail on it, standing back to admire her imaginary handiwork. Hao was an OK guy, as they went, but he was a bit full of himself. And didn't know quite when to stop. It hadn't been till she pushed him off the bed he'd decided Anna had had enough for one night.

She flopped down on one of the sofas and pondered some more on the subject of if that Yoh guy was really crazy or not. Well, he had come to see her in the hospital. Mad people didn't usually do that. Or did they? She clamped a hand to her forehead and sighed. Thinking about something that hard made her brain ache. She switched on the TV and pretended to be interested in an extremely boring program about a biro factory.

* * *

Mikami gave the door a shove. Unsurprisingly, it wasn't locked. She marched over to where Yoh was sitting with his face buried in the pillow and yanked it off. She pulled him up by the shoulders and looked him straight in the eye. 

"Pull yourself together!" she yelled, shaking him. He didn't react at all, except for blinking a few times and looking startled. "It's pathetic!" she continued, dropping him and stomping around the room like an agitated lion in a cage. Yoh picked himself painfully up off the floor and moved a few parts of him just to make sure they were still intact.

"What is?" he asked insolently, though he already knew the answer.

"You are!" she roared, aiming a violent kick at a green suitcase. It fell over and several pairs of trousers spilled out onto the floor. "There was a Yoh once who wasn't ever worried by anything and sorted it all out. Where is he?"

Yoh opened and shut his mouth a few times then cracked up laughing. Mikami found herself suppressing a smile. It was hard not to laugh along with people like him.

"You sound like an army general," he gasped in between laughs. She pushed him a bit harder than she had intended to, sending him flying into the nearest wall. She embraced him warmly, her outburst in the past.

* * *

"An-na," a voice wheedled from another room. She clamped a cushion over her head and sighed again. It felt good, as if she was sighing out some of her frustration. Suddenly she dropped the cushion and sat bolt upright, like a cat that has just recognized the smell of a particularly vicious dog, or a man on lookout duty who has sighted the enemy marching over a distant hill. Where had she heard that voice before? It echoed in her mind a few times, bouncing off the inside of her head.

"An-na..."

Somebody waved their hand about in front of her face. That was familiar, too. Déja-vu? Or a coincidence? She jerked back to reality without a second thought to find Hao standing in front of her, wearing that stupid smirk on his face. That must mean he wanted something.

"What is it this time?" she said, and then fell asleep.


	10. Don't Wanna Be All By Myself

_Me like L'Arc-En-Ciel :-)_

**Chapter Nine**

Morning again, and the weak sunlight poured through the huge windows, throwing reflections everywhere, spilling puddles of light all around the room. Anna pressed her nose to the glass. The cherry tree outside seemed to have burst into fruit overnight, displaying hundreds of gaudy red cherries. One single solitary sakura blossom was still left, right at the top of the tree, sticking out like a very strange kind of sore thumb. The grass was littered with a blanket of pale pink petals, dropped there to signify the end of spring. Like the flowers, her joy was short-lived. She had Hao to put up with now. He'd sort of become more of a chore than a spouse, and needed taking care of or else he threw a massive strop. She giggled, remembering the last night, when he'd thrown a lampshade at her for making teriyaki instead of ramen. Did it matter that much that it was burnt? She threw a disgusted glare at him, to no avail, as he was still asleep, his arms wrapped round the pillow, smiling innocently. As if someone like him could ever be innocent.

* * *

Back in Yokohama, Yoh was packing up the hotel room, shoving clothes and a de-lux tube of hair gel pell-mell into a suitcase. He sat on it, trying to zip it up, but the zip refused to move. There was too much in it. 

He sighed, and opened the wardrobe again. Most of the things still left were Anna's. Almost supernatural mementoes of the extremely recent. A gold necklace. A blue kimono. A box full of earrings. A cracked leather handbag. A pair of beaded Chinese slippers, sequins falling off the butterfly design, soles peeling. Various underwear all over the floor. He pulled most of the things off their hangers, out of their drawers and into another suitcase. He left the slippers behind.

Suddenly, he had an idea. He dived into one of the bags and fished out a small silver mobile phone. He muttered to himself, scrolling through the numbers of people he knew. They seemed like dusty broken statues, thrown into a back garden somewhere.

"Tao Ren...Tamao...how did I get her number? Usui Horokeu...nobody calls him that...aha, Manta-kun."

* * *

A long while later, when the sunlight was rapidly fading, Yoh found himself lying on a single bed in Manta's house, all by himself. He sighed loudly. The smells of cooking wafted up from downstairs, tempting him. Still he didn't move. He reminded himself from now on, there was no Anna, she wasn't there. He tried to forget she had ever existed in his presence, but her image floated to the front of his head again and again. The pillow even seemed to smell like her. Shadows, transparent models of her drifted about inside his brain, driving him mad. 

_"Yoh! I knew you'd find me!"_

_"Eurgh! How much do you sweat?"_

_"...and don't drag me!"_

Now there was nobody to embrace, nobody's hair to smell, nobody to lie and be watched sleeping by him, nobody to whisper sweet nothings in his ear when he was pretending to be asleep, nobody to nag him about cooking, cleaning or money.

Had there ever been an Anna in the first place?


	11. Watch For Sale, One Careless Owner

_Ello my name is Jerri Jaxxxxxxon! I am very sorry that this is only very short but if I put any more on it sort of ruins the suspense thing, so...I'll probably update pretty soon. Huzzah for Friday._

**Chapter **

"So Yoh-kun, why did you come back to Funbari?"

"Oh, that. Very, very long story, Manta-kun."

Yoh carried on picking at his plate of noodles. He wasn't hungry. Was it natural to eat dinner this early?! He glanced absent-mindedly at his wrist.

"My watch!"

"Nani?!"

"No, no, no! My watch! It was a present from Anna. I've left it in Izumo."

"Er, so?"

"I'll have to go and get it back later. Ohhh, damn it..." He slapped his forehead.

"Yoh-kun, it's only a watch!"

"Only a watch? _She _gave it to me. It's all I've got left."

He stuffed a nearby wallet into his pocket and walked out of the room, slamming the door on the way.

* * *

Back in Izumo, Anna was bored stiff. She'd run out of things to do, except cook, and she was rubbish at that anyway (not to mention hating it as well). Hao had had a few goes at messing around with her and earned several slaps for his trouble. She smiled to herself at that, twisting the ring round and round her finger. It fell off and clattered onto the floor. She picked it up and suddenly noticed something.

Why did it have the word "Yoh" written on the inside?

Her eyes widened as she suddenly remembered everything that had happened on the holiday in Yokohama.

Yoh...


	12. Goodnight, Anna

_Tinky Winky Dipsy Lala Pooooooooooooo!_

**Chapter Eleven**

Yoh stepped off the train in a daze. It was late evening now, the sun just a faint orange blob lurking somewhere behind a row of silhouetted trees. He sighed, breathing in the smell of the air. It felt cleaner here. He set off down the road, scanning a map for his old house. He spotted it, hidden between fields and a long tree-lined road. He glanced at his wrist out of habit and then remembered what he was there for. Yes, the watch. The watch. He turned round a corner, stepped back a few paces and squinted at the big house far away. His parents and grandparents had long since moved out, both generations pursuing leisurely activities of their own choices now they were free of children to look after.

So why were the lights on?

* * *

Anna was pregnant. 

Did she know she was pregnant? Of course she did. She just didn't want to think about that sort of thing. She drifted into the library one day and picked up a book on childbirth but shoved it back onto the shelf after a few pages. It seemed too disgusting to think about. Even so, she invested in several bulky kimonos and long loose dresses to conceal her stomach from Hao. At the moment she was only just starting to show, you could hardly even tell, but she wanted to be on the safe side. She tried to push all thoughts of pregnancy out of her mind, joking that she was just putting on a bit of weight and her nausea was down to food poisoning, but deep down she knew that wasn't the case.

She was already planning her escape from Hao and the old dusty house. Back to Yoh. Everything seemed less worrying when she remembered his face, his lazy smile, the gleam in his dark eyes, the way he whispered "I love you, Anna-chan" so romantically it made her squirm with a mixture of pleasure and embarrassment.

She was also becoming increasingly repulsed by the idea of having to sleep in the same bed as Hao so every night she would creep downstairs after he'd gone to sleep and spend the night on the sofa.

Goodnight, Anna...


End file.
